How Can I Not Love You
by KiraNova19
Summary: After the final battle, Sesshomaru finds a newly transformed Kitsune kagome singing a song, How can I not love you...but who is she singing about? one-shot? crossover? language!
1. Songs and Secrets

How Can I Not Love You

Fanfiction by Kira Nova

Song by Joy Enriquez

Inuyasha by not me! I own him not! (Shadow: I own Sesshy though... **Kira: We wish...**)

The Final Battle was long over. The Inu-Group was all safe, even Kikyo (Shadow: KILL HER! **Kira: Shut up! I want to but, back to the story)**. Kagome had adopted Shippo and the Shikon granted his pure wish, to have Kagome safe forever. She was turned into a Kitsune.

No one knows, but Kagome doesn't love Inuyasha anymore. No, she likes the other Inu-brother...Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked alone in the woods at night. They no longer scared her, even though Inuyasha was always with Kikyo (Shadow: Dead clay bitch **Kira: What did I say!?)**. She always sang a song, when she thought she was alone, however tonight...a certain demon lord was listening.

"Cannot touch, cannot hold  
Cannot be together  
Cannot love, cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other"

Kagome swung in a slow circle.

"Must be strong, and we must let go  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?"

Sesshomaru wondered what and who she was singing about.

"Cannot dream, Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments  
Cannot feel how we feel,  
Must pretend it's over"

A tear slowly fell down her cheek, knowing that the demon lord would never like her back.

"Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you?"

Kagome looked over a stream and pushed away from the tree she was leaning against, and started dancing again.

"Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away from all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?"

Kagome spotted Sesshomaru, and her eyes widened, but she finished the song.

"How can I not love you when you are gone?"

Sesshomaru walked out towards her.

"Miko, even after all my idiotic brother put you through, you still love him?" he asked in surprise.

Kagome laughed, and in seconds Sesshomaru had her against a tree, his claws at her throat.

"What is so funny, that you laugh at this Sesshomaru?" He growled.

"It is not your brother, I never have loved him...I thought I did, but I love him not." she said, looking into his eyes.

"Then what and whom do you sing for?" He asked, dropping her, as she landed on her feet.

"Well, my taiyouki, that you will have to figure out on your own..." she said, walking away.

Sesshomaru blinked and growled slightly.

"Who said I am yours?" he growled.

"My song did." she said, dissapearing into the forest.

"She...Kagome...Was singing about...me?" Sesshomaru thought.

The moon hung over the forest as the song started again...

**Authors Corner:**

Shadow: Welll??? Do you like it? YOU BETTER LIKE IT!

**Kira: Ignore my bipolar other self...**

Shadow: But Kira how could you give Sesshy to Kagome?!

**Kira: Well, I don't know if this is a one-shot or not, but it never said that Sesshomaru liked her back...**

Shadow: oh...

**Kira: I'm having the reviewers vote who kagome's with and if this should turn into a cross over...**

Shadow: OKAY! REVEIW!...or perish!

**Kira: hits head against table ugh!**

Anime Crossovers Accepted:

Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Blood , YuYu Hakusho, One Piece, or Hellsing. If I decide to do a two-shot/full-out story.


	2. Meeting and Adoptions

Shadow: I'm BAAAACK!

**Kira: hits head damn it!**

_Disclaimer: _Shadow: I OWN SESSHY! **Kira: We wish.**

**'Beast Talking/inner voice'**

'Thoughts'

Words!!!

It had been a few months since they had seen each other. For Kagome, those months were long. For Sesshomaru:

"LORD SESSHOMARU! TELL THIS UGLY HUMAN TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" the green toad, Jaken, yelled, pointing to Rin.

Sesshomaru kicked Jaken over the lake.

"YAY! Lord Sesshomaru taught Jaken how to fly!!!" Rin said clapping her hands, watching as the ugly toad landed in the lake.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree, thinking once again about the miko.

'Did she mean it?' he thought.

**'Of course, I mean who wouldn't love us?'** his beast said.

'Why you? I thought I destroyed you!'

**'Sesshomaru, you should already know that you can't kill me without dying or turning human...' his beast laughed.**

Sesshomaru sighed, though it was not noticable.

Suddenly the Inu-group walked in the clearing.

Kagome, walking in last, holding Shippo, stopped.

She bowed lightly.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

The others stared at her in shock.

"Wench! Why bow before him?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome looked at him emotionlessly.

"Because he is of higher standing then all of us." she said.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo understood and also bowed before him.

Inuyasha growled.

"Why should we bow before this bas-" he was cut off.

"Sit." Kagome said softly, and Inuyasha met his bestfriend, dirt.

"Dirt meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet dirt." Shippo laughed.

Kikyo glared at Sesshomaru.

"But, Reincarnation, my mate is right, why bow before the bastard." Kikyo said with a sneer.

Kagome glared at her.

She brought her new sword against her neck.

"Would you like to insult Sesshomaru-sama again?" she hissed.

Rin noticed Kagome.

"Pretty Lady Kagome!" she squeeled hugging Kagome's legs.

Kagome sheathed her sword, glaring at Kikyo once more, then hugged Rin back.

"Hello Rin-chan" she said sweetly.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

"Father-sama, you should say hi to Kagome-chan too!" she said, hugging Sesshomaru's legs.

"So, Sesshomaru-sama is your father now Rin-chan?" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Hai, Miko-sama, she is this Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter, I will be adopting her tonight in the demon way, turning her to an dog demon as well..." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded.

"Momma! We should do that too! You would really be my mama if we do that!" Shippo said.

"Yes Miko-sama, the kit is correct, but you would turn into a red, black kitsune as would your kit." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded.

"Maybe..." Rin started, and everyone looked at her.

"Kagome-chan could adopt me as well?" she said with a small voice.

Kagome's face softened.

"Oh. Rin-chan I would love too, but it is up to your Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin's smiling face.

"Please Father!" she begged.

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"YAY! Mother!" she said hugging Kagome.

"Yes my daughter." she said back.

_AUTHORS CORER!_

**Kira: awwww kawaii (cute) I know it's short but get over it! and I will NOT except flames!**

Shadow: pst. I still want Sesshomaru!

**Kira: yes, shadow and myself will be in this story...a naruto crossover!!!!! and no, shadow, Kagome will get Sesshomaru!**

Shadow: Awwww...then I get Kakashi.

**Kira: Fine...but I will have 2 mates soon...Garra and Itachi.**

Shadow: You always go for the emotionless guys...but now your Sesshomaru's sister right?

**Kira: nod he didn't appeal to me.**

_Shippo: HI Kira -chan, Shadow-chan! Please review everyone!!!!_

**Kira: hugs Shippo hello Nephew. you are sooo cute!!**

Shadow: Yes Shippo is my sister, Kira's, and my nephew...since we sorta adopted Kagome as a sister.hehe REVIEW!


	3. Arguing and Yelling

**Kira: Well, we've been away for awhile, but we're back!!**

Shadow: Booooo!

**Kira: Shut UP!!**

Shadow: Geeez! OKAY ALREADY!

**Kira: Grrrrr.**

Shadow: Kira's a _little_ upset at the moment...She and her boyfriend just broke up... SO on with the story!!

Chapter 3!!

The Inu-tachi started to travel with Sesshomaru, Rin, AhUn, oh...and the toad, Jaken.

They sat around the fire at night, the stars shined above and Rin and Shippo were basically killing Jaken.

"MILORD! HELP THIS LOWLY SERVENT!!" Jaken's horrid voice croaked.

Sesshomaru looked over a Jaken through the corner of his eye.

"Hn." He 'said'.

Rin and Shippo laughed as they chased the dress-wearing toad around in a circle.

"BUT JAKEN YOU NEED MORE EYESHADOW!!" Rin yelled, tripping the toad and proceded to attack him with cosmetics.

Kagome smiled softly at the two children.

"MAMA!" They both yelled, and jumped into her lap, right before a flame hit them.

Everyone turned towards Jaken, and his smoking staff of two heads, Jaken himself was panting.

Kagome glared at Jaken as she held on to the children behind her blue barrier.

Sesshomaru growled a warning, his eyes a blazing red.

Without warning, Jaken's face turned surprisingly even more greener.

"I am sorry milord!" He squeaked as he bowed.

Sesshomaru glared even more.

"YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO KAGOME AND MY CHILDREN!" he yelled.

Everyone froze.

"Shippo isn't your kid!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome sighed.

"Yes, if he wants, he will be, since Rin is mine as well..." Kagome said in her quiet voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back into his original molten golden eyes, everyone was silent.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded.

"YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM ADOPT SHIPPO?!" Inuyasha belted.

Kagome glared at him, but he didn't take the hint.

"YES! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN YOU CAN JUST sit DOWN!" She yelled, as Inuyasha fell into a deep hole, right on top of Kikyo.

"AHHHH!!" Kikyo's scream was heard.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Rin all shrugged and continued on their night.

Sesshomaru and Kagome glared daggers at the now risen, Inuyasha and Kikyo, along with Jaken, cowering in the backround.

"It is not right for a priestess to be agreeing with a demon..." Kikyo sneered.

Kagome glared.

"At least I'm still pure huh Kikyo? Have you told Inuyasha about your fling with Naraku yet?" Kagome hissed.

The camp was once again still.

**Kira: Men are horrid...But, I apologize for it being so short...**

Shadow: Ahhh it's okay...Well, till next time, loyal viewers...


	4. More Meetings and Siblings

**Kira: Stupid men, I should just go lesbian...**

**Shadow: NO! MEN ARE TOO SEXY!!**

**Kira: Shut up, I've been betrayed by men enough...watch:**

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru and Kagome tensed, they looked at each other.

"Do you feel the large aura approaching?" Kagome asked, pale as a ghost, even Sesshomaru grew white.

"There is two of them, stronger than Naraku..." Sesshomaru muttered.

Everyone in camp grabbed their weapons of choice, Kagome had twin kantatas, Sesshomaru had Toukijin, Inuyasha had the Tessaiga, Kikyo had her bow, Sango her hirakotsu, and Miroku his wind-tunnel. They sent Rin, Ah-Un, Shippo, Kirara, and Jaken away.

Two females jumped into the clearing, one had silver hair with blue streaks and the other had silver hair with red streaks. Both had the body of a fighter and both had on twin black outfits, long baggy pants (like Inuyasha's) and shorter black shirts (think Inuyasha Hiori, but with shorter sleeves), they each had black eyes, but the blue streak had a silver marking in each. Both girls looked around 18 and their hair reached their lower backs. The blue streaked girl had two kantatas and a bow on her back. The red had a long sword and two metal fans at her side. They were also demons, they had black face markings and claws. The blue streaked girl had a black cresent moon that face the opposite of Sesshomaru's.

The taller of the two stepped forward, she had the blue streaks.

"Are you the group that hunts the vial hanyou Naraku?" she asked in a silky ice voice that made everyone cringe, even Sesshomaru.

Kagome stepped forward,

"And if we are?" she glared.

"I am Kira, the ruler and now owner of the Shikon no Yama, the Shikon no Tama's sister." Kira held up a blue orb that looked exactly like the Tama, except a different color.

"I am Shadow, Kira's next in command and bodyguard, not that she needs it." The red streaked teen said.

"Naraku has been following us and is attempting to mate with Kira so that he can have her locate the Tama, which she can do by the way..." Shadow said in a husky voice.

"What kind of demon's are you?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Dog, Inu..." Kira said.

"Where's your tails then?" Kikyo hissed.

Kira and Shadow turned to her, Shadow plugged her nose, and Kira crinckled hers.

"UGH! How can you stand it?!" Shadow hissed, kneeling.

"Our tails are hidden, dead miko. But, how can you be a miko if you are no long alive and a virgin is beyond my knowledge." Kira said.

"You are both very strong." Sango commented.

Shadow stood and smiled.

"Of course we are! We are sisters and we have the blood of the Western Lord running through our veins." She said.

Everyone stared.

"You can not possibley, for I am the western Lord..." Sesshomaru said.

"No, our father is, well Kira's father, Kira adopted me as a sister..." Shadow said.

"Shadow, you have said enough...My father is dead and this is my brother." Kira said with a straight face.

"That is not possible, for my younger sister went with my mother and as far as I know she is dead." Sesshomaru said, Kagome caught a hint of sadness.

Kira smiled sadly.

"I did see her die and I was too weak to save her, so I left and got stronger on my own..." she said.

Shadow nodded.

"I found her and we trained together in the mountains with a village of demons and mikos...they lived peacefully in a barrier. They let us in and trained us to the best of their extent." Shadow said.

"Your dead miko knows about us, she tried to kill us for Naraku. She didn't stand a chance though...I thought I had her but then Naraku showed up and left in a field of miasma." Kira said, scratching her cresent moon.

Sesshomaru walked fastly up to her and pushed her bangs aside, he touched the mark and it glowed blue and turned into a dark blue color.

"You are my little sister..." Sesshomaru said in an I-told-you-so voice.

Kira poked him.

"Hey buddy, don't gimme the "I TOLD YOU SO" voice, cuz I'm the one who told you!" she hissed.

Sesshomaru did something no one had heared or seen him do in a long time then...he laughed...

**Kira: another chapter done.**

**Shadow: WE ARE IN THE STORY!!**

**Kira: shut up...I am Sesshys sister and so are you so you cant like him.**

**Shadow:...DAMN YOU KIRA! runs off into room, slamming door**

**Kira:...um yea...guys should I make this into a Naruto crossover or what cuz Kira and Shadow are gonna get people too and no one else in the story is good enough for Shadow and no other guys are the emotionless type...so yea...VOTE FOR THE NARU CROSSOVER**

**Say "YES!" for yes**

**Say "HELL NO!" for no...**


	5. Secrets and Running

**Kira: sighs Hi guys, I'm updating again.**

**Shadow: sarcastically Yayhooo...**

**Kira: I'm still in totally and complete love with my ex...sigh**

**Shadow: He doesn't deserve you...on with the story...**

**Chapter 5**

The whole camp was silent and everyone, but Kagome, who had a raised eyebrow, had their mouths wide open.

"Did...D-Did, he just...laugh?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course he did, I am his sister, I've always been able to make him laugh." Kira said, matter-of-factly.

"Hn." A collected Sesshomaru said, with a slight blush on his face.

"Wait, so if you're his sister, then doesn't that make you my half-sister?" Inuyasha asked.

Shadow hit her head in her hand.

"NO DUH!" she yelled, wacking Inuyasha upside the head.

"So, yea, back to the whole, Kikyo's been sleeping with Naraku, bit..." she added.

Everyone turned to a slightly pale..r Kikyo, she was backed up against a tree.

"I have never sleeped with Naraku." She said, shakingly.

"You had sexual intercourse with Naraku...do you deny that?" Kira asked, coldly.

"Um, I...you see...FINE! I fucked Naraku! Alright?! Are you all happy now?" Kikyo hissed.

"Told you so!" Kagome said to Inuyasha, who was gaping at Kikyo.

"You...you actually fucked the enemy?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

"YES!" Everyone, but Inuyasha, said.

Just at that moment in time, the children (and the babysitters) landed in the clearing.

"MAMA!" Shippo and Rin launched themselves at Kagome, who caught them both with grace.

"Hello, my children." Kagome said nuzzleing both of their heads.

Kira got a pained look in her eyes, and she ran off in the other direction, leaving everyone, besides Shadow, with questioning thoughts.

"SHIT!" Shadow cursed.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Shadow sighed.

"A few weeks ago, we came upon this demon...a oni. We held him off, but when his brother came, we were no match. They kidnapped Kira and I found her just 5 days ago...they had raped her repeatedly, and tore up her insides...she learned 2 days ago that she could never produce a child of her own." Shadow said sadly.

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?! I AM HER OLDER BROTHER!! SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" He yelled, his eyes blazing a deeper shade of red than before.

"She couldn't. They put a spell on her...she isn't aloud to tell or she gets servere pains in her head. I am the only one that knew besides her and the only reason I knew, was from the sent and the fact that I hunted those bastards down and casterated (cut of their penis') and shoved them down their throats, before I painfully killed them." Shadow said with a satisfied smirk.

WITH KIRA

Kira ran blindly through the forest, the memories to close to her mind.

Flashback

"Come here girly, we won't hurt you if you do, we will make it...special if you do..." The black faced oni grinned.

end Flashback

'No, I will not be weak!' she thought, running further into the forest...but what she didn't know was that it was the Forest of Death...

**Kira: well, it's really really short, but people kept asking to update soooo I did...**

**Shadow: YAY! I kicked those guys asses!!**

**Kira: yaya...till next time...**


	6. Sorrys and Comments

**Kira: walks into room where all fans are staring at her wondering why in the worlds she hasn't started the 6th chapter yet Hehe...Hi guys.. coughcough Well, yea. Okay, I need to know my viewers opinions before I write this chapter.**

Fans: WHY?!

_Shadow: walks in and freezes you told them didn't you?_

**Kira: rubs head welllll yea...kinda.**

_Shadow: groans okay. She doesn't know if you want this to be a Naruto crossover or not! GEEEZ she asked you guys the past like 4 chapters!! NO ONE VOTED_

**Kira: Well, some people did...**

**Fans who did: YEA! WE DID!**

**Kira: well, until some more people vote, I will just write comments on their reviews...okay?**

_**All Fans: okay...sigh**_

REVIEW REPLYS: (For single spark and )

!

**Pheonix5600**: Thanks!! I Updated! I'm sooo glad you liked it.

**Lady Tosha**: Thanks!

**SexyDemonGirl5000**: I'm sorry it was so short, but it will get longer...eventually

**Shikon Entity Shinobu**: Ummm I continued...hides behind Shadow don't rip my holy guts out...

**Blackscarlet47**: I LOVE YOUR NAME!! And duh kags is with sessho!!

**Alternative Angel**: I know that she is meant to be with Sess!! I know!! And yea I'm not really tired of Shadow, she's like a sis to me.

**Frog Lady**: Thanks!

**Seidara lee**: OH NO! IT'S THE PUPPY EYES!! AHHHH! CAN'T RESIST!! runs

**Saya522: **duh sess kags 4 eva!

**Sesslover1489**: well, I'm not sure about kakashi/kag/sess cuz now there is 2 other demoness' and yea...Shadow wants him hehe.

**Funabisenu**: I'll try! THANKS!

**kyekye**: mmm I'm not sure about the yu yu hakusho...I don't know that anime very well...and if it was hiei would win sorry.

**g2fan**: Thanks Wendy! I know thats why I updated.

**Demonic kunoichiKagi**: Yea, It's on SS as well!!

**.',FairValley,'.: **Nice name...I'll try not to do the crossover okay?

**Ai Megami Murasaki**: It's a full story hun!

**Kira**: HI KIRA! MY NAME'S KIRA!! Wow...cool. I updated!!

**Unique Maiden**: I did!

**Alternative Angel (AGAIN)**: Shadow likes you too hehe...she is insand AM NOT ugh...I don't know if the crossover is gonna happen or not, but I will try.

**Demonic KunoichiKagi (AGAIN): **Thanks for updating again!

**Funabisenu (AGAIN): **Thanks!

**Shikon Entity Shinobu (AGAIN): **Thanks, I will try to do that, but Itachi is mine! Sorry I am possessive...And please don't sent miroku to rape me...

**Blackscarlet47 (AGAIN):** I don't know if it's a naru cross or not...

**Pheonix5600 (AGAIN): **Thanks, I will.

**kyekye (AGAIN): **I know it's weird, but that's me...

**PISSED OFF KITTY:** Thanks for the reveiw now 2 of my reviewers are bipolar! HUGS YOU ALL THANKS!

**Nikki:** Thanks for the compliment...I know but I like to write like that, but thanks!

**Kaliy-moon07**: I did, thanks!

**Lady Tosha (AGAIN): **I know it was evil...hehe

**g2fan (AGAIN):** thanks Wendy!

**Sugar0o:** thnks.

**Poetic love: **thanks...Caffine, my own personal drug lol.

**Kit-hime**: thank you it's already out.

**marie53**: thank you, like I said, it's already out.

**g2fan (Again x3): **Wendy! HI HOW ARE YOU! Thanks! You are a royal reviewer!

**onering20**:Too fast? Well, they still hate each other, they are just...to preoccupide with the new demoness' one is there sister, and I know he's dead, but I'm making it so he had another child after sess and before inu. thanks!

SINGLE SPARK!

**Blackheartangle:** THANKS! I did..hehe

**Racheru:** Because, it would be easier to explain alot of things, and IT IS NOT STUPID comment by Shadow

**Danny:** Sorry hun, but If I do do a crossover it will be with Naruto, not KH...gomen sorry

**Tainted Sins:** YAY FOR BIPLOLARS DAMN STRAIGHT! I'm continuing the story, and I'm still unsure about Crossover..

**Demonic Kunochikagi (ALSO ON ):** I hate how Naruto is treated by the villagers as well...THANKS


End file.
